


Right Here

by lixabiz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - All Human, Email Penpals, F/M, Meeting Online AU, Skype, Uni/College Students, modern epistolary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixabiz/pseuds/lixabiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Modern Epistolary' Uni students AU; chock full of tropes and cliches and probably all sorts of formatting errors. Please forgive. Meddling friends plot to help busy post-grad John Smith find romance. Freshman Rose Tyler just wants to join the Undergrad Welcoming Committee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

From:   **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:03 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Donna, do NOT come down here. My flat's a mess, Jack's a mess, I'm writing my thesis, I'm on the edge of a mental/emotional breakdown due to writing my thesis, did I mention the flat's a mess, I don't have a spare bed for you because Jack moved out and took the other bed with him and DO NOT COME HERE.

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:04 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To:   **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

dude.

Donna's coming to visit? when? for how long? when? when is she going to get here? when??

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From:   **John** **Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:06 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Jack** **Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Oh, fuck. Sent to the wrong email.

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack** **Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:05 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To:   **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>, **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>

DONNA ARE YOU COMING TO VISIT?

_Sent from my iphone_

* * *

 

From: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:15 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>, **John** **Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

Jack!! Yes I am!!!

John's being a party pooper about it as usual but I'm coming down regardless.

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack** **Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:17 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>,   **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

WOOHOO!!!

Don't worry!!! you can stay with me I have a spare blow-up bed

tsk john don't use foul language your lovely cousin has to read it with her own gorgeous eyeballs

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 11th, 2015 at 6:19 PM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>, **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

*headdesk*

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 9:04 AM  
Subject: re: HELLO ALL! AND WELCOME  
To: UNDERGRAD MAILING LIST 2015 _[... 225 recipients]_  
CC: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

GREETINGS FROM CAMPUS!

The Undergrad Welcoming Committee is a branch of the Undergraduate Organization Committee, which is dedicated to increasing the vibrancy and diversity of student life on campus. Our goals include:

1\. To welcome students and engage them with the history, traditions and values of our community.  
2\. To introduce students to the rigorous academic life of the university and the opportunities, responsibilities and resources of the University curriculum.  
3\. To assist students in connecting with the community of their peers and the larger campus and local communities.

Here's a list of upcoming events we have planned for your Autumn Semester... [_view attachment_](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lixabiz/new/null)

 

Warmest Regards,

Jack Harkness,  
_Chair of the Undergrad Welcoming Committee 2015  
Management and Marketing Class of 2016_

Ianto Jones,  
_Deputy Director of the Undergrad Welcoming Committee 2015  
Management and Marketing Class of 2018_

John Smith  
_Events Manager of the Undergrad Welcoming Committee 2015  
Department of Biomolecular Engineering, Post-Graduate Studies_

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:39 PM  
Subject:  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

hey! did you see the last email i forwarded to ya? I'M PSYCHED!!!! hot co-eds here we come!!!

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 10:34 AM  
Subject: underclassman arrivals  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com> 

You've got to be kidding me.

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>   
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:39 PM  
Subject: re: underclassman arrivals  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

problem?

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:40 PM  
Subject: you are a problem  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com> 

I'm trying to write my bloody thesis! I don't have time to be an Event Manager for your club!

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>   
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:42 PM  
Subject: re: you are a problem  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

you've been writing that thing for months take a break, pal

As a concerned bystander and bro I'm taking action to make sure you still have a social life when august rolls around.

it's coming, doc.

shorts season.

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:47 PM  
Subject: I'm serious.  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com> 

Jack, give it a break, I'm serious. Donna will be here in less two weeks - I can't handle anything else. I really need to focus on the final section of my introduction. It's looking like hell right now and I'm on a tight schedule. You know Martha is only available next week to proofread this monster for me and I have to get it done. She's insanely busy right now and neither of us can afford distractions.

I appreciate your, ahm, concern regarding my social life, but really Jack - you know I'm far too busy for that sort of thing anyway.

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>   
Date: June 16th, 2015 at 3:50 PM  
Subject: re: I'm serious.  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

fine, fine. when you're old and lonely don't say i didn't try

anyway, we already established that Donna will stay with me as I am by far the more generous and superior host and i have the beds

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

[10:45 PM] _John is online_

 **face of BOE:** finally

 **John:** Finally what?

 **face of BOE:**  i was getting sick of emails

 **John:** I've only come online to message Martha, I'm not actually here.

 **face of BOE:**  all you talk about is martha

 **John:** Don't start.

 **face of BOE:**  she has a boyfriend

 **face of BOE:**  he's training to be a cop

 **face of BOE:**  i've seen him picking her up after classes

 **face of BOE:**  you can take him

 **face of BOE:**  ok probably not

 **face of BOE:**  john don't try to take him

 **face of BOE:**  at least not if i'm not there to take pictures of you getting your scholarly butt kicked

 **face of BOE:**  why do i even bother

 **face of BOE:**  i'm telling Donna about this

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:01 PM  
Subject: Thesis - thanks!  
To: **Martha Jones** <marthajones@gmail.com>  
Attachment: [_2015.05.19.thesis.doc - 2.7mb_](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lixabiz/new/null)

Hi Martha,

Thanks for doing this for me, I owe you a big favour in return. I can always rely on you to catch my little mistakes, you've got an eagle eye for this sort of thing. Really appreciate it. Tell you what, dinner's on me next week! Oh, and that invitation extends to your boyfriend, as well :)

FYI, I saw on the grad forums that there's a Departmental grant available for pre-med students. Took a quick peek at the web page and apparently one of the Profs I TA for is on the grant committee. You should apply, I'll be sure to mention your name to him.

Ever so gratefully yours,  
John

 

* * *

 

From: **Martha Jones** <marthajones@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:33 PM  
Subject: re: Thesis - thanks!  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

John, I've successfully downloaded your thesis - shall take a peek at it tonight quickly and get down to proofreading this weekend. You're always welcome, you know what. I appreciate the heads-up about the grant and I'll probably take you up on your offer regarding dinner.

I just have to ask, how did you know I have a boyfriend?

\- Martha

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:35 PM  
Subject: re: Thesis - thanks!  
To: **Martha Jones** <marthajones@gmail.com>

Thanks, Martha.

And, er, was I not supposed to know? Jack told me. I'm sorry, I just assumed.

-John

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:36 PM    
Subject: Martha's boyfriend  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Does Martha really have a boyfriend?

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:37 PM    
Subject: re: Martha's boyfriend  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

why? are you jealous? you're the one who wasn't interested remember?

god knows why martha is hot

_Sent from my iphone_

 

* * *

 

From: **Martha Jones** <marthajones@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:41 PM  
Subject: re: Thesis - thanks!  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

Oh goodness, it's fine, John. It's not like it's a secret or anything. I'm just surprised word spread so fast, that's all.

-Martha

ps. Your introduction is flawless. I'm quite astounded. You must teach me how to write papers! :)

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th at 5:45 PM  
Subject: re: Thesis - thanks!  
To: **Martha Jones** <marthajones@gmail.com>

Phew. Again, the dinner invitation stands.

You're too kind. You are by far a better writer than I am.

-John

 

* * *

 

From: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>  
Date: June 19th 5:36 PM  
Subject: re: Martha's boyfriend  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous. I was just worried she didn't want anyone to know. It's probably a foreign concept to you, but some people like to be private about their personal relationships.

 

* * *

 

From:   **Ianto Jones** <misterianto@gmail.com>  
Date: June 20th, 2015 at 10:33 AM  
Subject: POSITION AVAILABLE  
To: UNDERGRAD MAILING LIST 2015 [... 225 recipients]  
CC: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>, **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

GREETINGS ALL,

Due to an unfortunate scheduling error, we now have a missing position aboard the Undergrad Welcoming Committee that needs immediate filling. If you are interested in undertaking this wonderful opportunity to network amongst peers and instructors across campus, please respond to this email with your availability.

Only serious applicants need apply.

Please be aware that this is a volunteer position with no monetary compensation.

 

Warmest Regards,

Ianto Jones  
_Vice-President of the Undergrad Welcoming Committee 2015  
Management and Marketing Class of 2018_

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 20th, 2015 at 11:03 AM  
Subject: re: POSITION AVAILABLE  
To: **John Smith** <docjs@gmail.com>

Happy now?

And about Martha, why the hell would she want to keep her relationship a secret?

not all of us want to be monks _._

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 20th, 2015 at 11:10 PM  
Subject: It's getting worse  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>

He doesn't go out and he's turned down every girl who's been interested in him for the last year and a half.

I mean I told you about Martha, didn't I?? she's the hot pre-med, literally the perfect girl for him - smart, sexy, everything a guy could want and she liked him a lot too.

NADA. Zip. Zilch. what gives?!

-Jack

 

* * *

 

From: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>  
Date: June 21st, 2015 at 8:35 AM  
Subject: re: Summer visitation  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Sorry Jack, I was knackered last night and didn't check my email.

I'll be flying in on Sunday. He won't be happy I'm coming earlier than we discussed but I'm worried about him too. We'll talk about it then.

See you soon,  
Donna xxx

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 20th, 2015 at 11:10 PM  
Subject: re: It's getting worse  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>

That's great news - John's issues aside i'm really excited to see you again!! :D it's been too long darling!

 

* * *

 

[7:35 PM] _Ianto is online._

 **face of BOE:** IANTO!!

 **Ianto:** Hi Jack, how are you?

 **face of BOE:** i'm just swell, bud

 **Ianto:** That's nice to hear. Thanks for adding me on Skype.

 **face of BOE:** you're welcome.

 **face of BOE:** now let's get down to business.

 **Ianto:** Business?

 **face of BOE:** anyone apply for the job yet?

 **Ianto:** Oh! Yes, of course. I checked my inbox earlier and saw that we've received a few responses. Unfortunately most of them have terrible availability.

 **face of BOE:** well pooh

 **Ianto:** There was one potential applicant, though.

 **face of BOE:** yeah??

 **Ianto:** Yeah, a freshman student, I'll forward you her email.

 **face of BOE:** thanks man!

 

* * *

 

From: **Rose Tyler** <rose.tyler.88@hotmail.com>  
Date: June 21 2015 at 4:38 PM  
Subject: POSITION AVAILABLE  
To: **Ianto Jones** <misterianto@gmail.com>  
CC: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Hello, my name is Rose Tyler. I am currently a first year in the Arts Department, and would like to apply for the open position on the Undergrad Welcoming Committee. I would like to inquire as to the nature of the position and what the job responsibilities are, etc.

Thank you,

Rose Tyler.

 

* * *

 

**face of BOE:** can we get a headshot?

 **Ianto:** Excuse me?

 **face of BOE:** just kidding

 **Ianto:** Oh, right. Well, what do you think?

 **face of BOE:** why don't you email her back and tell her to come in on monday for an interview?

 **Ianto:** An interview?

 **face of BOE:** yeah

 **Ianto:** I didn't have an interview when you gave me my position.

 **face of BOE:** that's because i knew you were perfect for the job

 **Ianto:** Thank you very much.

 **face of BOE:** :)

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 23rd, 2015 at 12:49 PM  
Subject: HIRED  
To:   **Rose Tyler** <rose.tyler.88@hotmail.com>

Rose, it was fantastic meeting you today. I'd love it if you joined our committee as a junior member. Our events manager is currently busy with his academic pursuits, but he'll be back on board once he submits his thesis and I have a feeling he'll be thrilled to have an assistant. You'd be perfect for the job and I know the two of you will get on very well.

Yours truly,

Jack Harkness (but call me Jack) xx

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 23rd, 2015 at 12:55 PM  
Subject: I have an idea  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>

historically speaking, our little johnny has displayed a preference for blondes, wouldn't you say?

 

* * *

 

From: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>  
Date: June 23rd, 2015 at 2:37 PM  
Subject: re: I have an idea  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Yep. Bloody typical, isn't it?

 

* * *

 

From: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>  
Date: June 23rd, 2015 at 12:55 PM  
Subject: re: I have an idea  
To: **Donna Noble** <notbloodylikely@gmail.com>

:D

 

* * *

 

From: **Rose Tyler** <rose.tyler.88@hotmail.com>  
Date: June 23rd 2015 at 4:38 PM  
Subject: HIRED  
To: **Jack Harkness** <faceofboe@yahoo.com>

Hi Jack,

Thank you very much! I'm thrilled and can't wait for the semester to begin! Looking forward to working with you and with our events manager! :)

-Rose

 


End file.
